en chansons
by pampili
Summary: une suite de très courtes fics basées sur diverses chansons
1. Elle m'a dit

Notes de l'auteur: Voici encore un petit quelque chose qui traine dans mon ordinateur. Je suis sûre que ça vous est arrivé pleins de fois d'entendre une chanson et d'imaginer un scène avec Harm et Mac (ou autre?) en rapport avec elle. J'avais comme ça plusieurs chansons avec une scène bien particulière en tête mais pas vraiment de quoi en faire une fic complète alors voilà, j'en ai fait des minifics, juste en mettant le contexte en place. Majoritairement j'ai intégré les chansons dans les dialogues alors ne vous inquiétez pas si Mac (ou Harm) se met soudain à parler en vers. Je voulais transformer les chansons le moins possible ( juste parfois quelques phrases en moins) et le coup de la chanson entendu à la radio ça a été fait et refait et c'est plutôt dur à appliquer à des chansons françaises. J'ai fait ça juste pour m'amuser alors ne vous attendez pas à de la grande littérature.

Bonne lecture

#

Elle m'a dit / Cali

NA : J'espère que les shippers pur jus me pardonnerons. Quand j'ai entendu cette chanson je me suis tout de suite imaginée la scène.

_Trish Burnett._

_Maman. C'est Harm._

_Harm, ça va ? Tu as une drôle de voix_

_Non en fait ça ne va pas trop._

_Mais tu pleures ! Racontes-moi ce qu'il y a._

_Tu te souviens, c'était les fiançailles de Mac hier._

_Oui…_

_J'ai suivi ton conseil. Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais, que je ne voulais pas qu'elle épouse Brumby, que..._

_Et… ?_

Je crois que je ne t'aime plus, elle m'a dit ça hier. Ça a claqué dans l'air comme un coup de revolver. Je crois que je ne t'aime plus elle a jeté ça hier entre le fromage et le dessert comme un cadavre à la mer. Je crois que je ne t'aime plus. Arrêtons là. Elle m'a dit…Elle m'a dit : je crois que je ne t'aime plus. Tu n'as plus d'odeur, tes lèvres sont le marbre de la tombe de notre amour. Quand je fais l'amour avec lui je ne pense plus à toi. Elle m'a dit…Elle m'a dit. Je crois que je ne t'aime plus. Elle m'a dit ça hier. Ça a pété dans l'air comme un vieux coup de tonnerre. Je crois que je ne t'aime plus. Je te regarde je ne vois rien. Tes pas ne laissent plus de trace à côté des miens. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en veux plus. Je n'ai juste plus d'incendie au fond du ventre, c'est comme ça, elle m'a dit…Elle m'a dit…

_Oh Harm, mon chéri, je suis désolée…_


	2. Dis moi oui

NA: Celle-là c'est pour moi LA chanson de Mac et Harm. Voici une scène que l'on pourrai glisser à peu près à n'importe quel moment de la série. A vous de choisir ;-)

#

Dis-moi oui / François Béranger

_Harm se dirigea vers la porte, se demandant qui pouvait bien vouloir lui rendre visite à cette heure tardive. A un tout autre moment il aurait misé sur Mac mais étant donné la tension qu'il y avait eu entre eux ces derniers temps il y avait peu de chances. Il jeta un coup d'œil par le judas avant d'ouvrir la porte._

_Mac._

_Son ton était à peu près aussi froid que celui auquel elle s'était attendue._

_Je vous dérange?_

_Non, entrez. Je vous sers quelque chose?_

_Une tasse de thé serait très bien._

_Installez-vous. Je vous apporte ça._

_C'est ce qu'elle fit pendant qu'il se retournait vers la cuisine. Le ton était donné: il ne ferait pas un geste pour l'aider à démarrer la conversation. Mais de toute façon, c'était elle, n'est ce pas, qui avait décidé de débarquer ici sans préavis. Elle était là pour lui parler et elle lui parlerait, qu'il y montre beaucoup d'enthousiasme ou non!_

_Ces derniers temps, j'ai pas mal réfléchi à… vous savez…_

_Il se retourna et elle put lire dans son regard qu'effectivement il avait une certaine idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire._

_Et? Vous êtes arrivé à quelque chose?_

_En fait, oui. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que je n'aime pas la situation._

_Il se retourna vers la bouilloire, sachant bien qu'il était au moins pour moitié responsable de la dite situation. Elle poursuivit:_

_Et j'ai décidé que si je n'aimais pas l'état actuel des choses c'était à moi de les faire bouger. C'est pour ça que je suis là._

_C'est ce que je pensais_

_Effectivement ça n'avait pas été dur à deviner mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait suivre. Il prit les deux tasses qu'il venait de remplir et vînt s'installer dans le fauteuil en face d'elle._

_Et vous avez une idée de comment faire ça? Faire bouger les choses je veux dire._

_Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai en tête fera bouger les choses et surtout si elles bougeront dans la direction que je veux mais oui, j'ai une idée mais pour ça il faut que vous soyez d'accord pour m'écouter._

_Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il put lire dans son regard toute sa détermination. Il acquiesça et elle expliqua:_

_Je crois qu'on peut dire que la situation c'est nous même qui l'avons créée en voulant continuer à avancer ensemble sans être prêt à faire de sacrifice pour que ça marche._ On est sur deux parallèles. Toi t'as la mienne, moi j'ai la mienne. On avance tous les deux de front. Quand viendra donc la collision? Le paysage est gris et plat, à perte de vue pas d'aiguillage. A chaque effort pour converger on's'casse le nez et on perd pied.

_Elle fit une pose et il allait répondre quelque chose quand elle reprit:_

_Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de le nier. _Car toi sans moi et moi sans toi on est comme deux chaussures sans pieds. Les bras ballants, la tête vide, on se demande ce qui nous arrive. Enfin je reviens, tu reviens mais jamais dans le même train. C'est aberrant. C'est con. C'est bête. On sait bien qu'on est fait pour être comme deux yeux d'un même visage qui regardent le même rivage.

_Son expression se fit plus timide alors qu'elle continuait._

A moins que ce soit un mirage. Mais qu'importent les mots les phrases, qu'est ce qu'on attend pour fusionner, se rassembler, s'identifier?

A nouveau elle fit une pause, regardant la tasse qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, et Harm se demanda si elle attendait vraiment une réponse à **ça**. Mais encore une fois elle reprit la parole. Elle releva la tête et les yeux humides elle lui adressa un regard suppliant.

Dis-moi oui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. On a plus vingt ans. On s'ra bientôt une vieille histoire. Vivons maintenant. Arrêtons de remonter le temps, de nous déchirer en cognant sur nos vieilles blessures.

_Le temps était comme figé. Le silence se prolongeait. Elle continuait de le regarder, les larmes coulant désormais librement le long de ses joues. Puis Harm sorti de sa torpeur et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé et l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Il commença d'une voix un peu enrouée._

_Oui, oui je veux faire ça._

_Il s'interrompit pour cueillir de ses lèvres une larme qui continuait son chemin sur sa joue._

_- Tu as raison. Si nous voulons avancer c'est à nous de créer les opportunités. Et puis… j'aime assez cette idée de deux yeux regardant le même rivage._

_Elle leva ses grands yeux bruns emplis d'espoir vers lui et cette fois ce fut sa bouche qu'il alla cueillir._


	3. J'veux bien t'aimer

NA: Eté 99, le soir du dernier jour de Harm au JAG avant de retourner voler. Ce coup ci c'est Harm qui fait le premier pas (Mais Mac qui fait le pas décisif, j'y peux rien si j'ai mes préférences ;-)

#

J'veux bien t'aimer / Lynda Lemay

_Mackenzie._

_Mac, c'est Harm._

_Bonsoir Harm, vous avez oublié quelque chose au JAG?_

_Non. Non, en fait j'appelai pour voir si vous vouliez passer à la maison ce soir._

_Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vraiment envie de ' fêter' votre départ, Harm._

_Je sais que la situation n'est pas évidente pour vous mais… ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé de retourner en escadrille que cela signifie que ce que je laisse derrière moi ne m'importe pas. J'aimerai passer le peu de temps qu'il me reste avant le départ avec ma meilleure amie._

_C'est ça ou c'est juste que Jordan ne veut plus vous parler alors vous vous êtes dis : Il reste toujours Mac, la bonne copine, pour passer le temps._

_Mac!_

…

_Vous viendrez?_

… _A quelle heure?_

_Dès que vous voulez._

_Je serai chez vous d'ici une demi-heure._

_Merci Mac._

_De rien. Je crois que moi aussi je devrai profiter de mon meilleur ami tant qu'il est là. N'est-ce pas? _

_A tout de suite._

_A tout de suite, Harm._

…

_Entrez, c'est ouvert!_

_Mac pénétra dans l'appartement. Etait-ce seulement parce qu'elle savait que son propriétaire allait prochainement quitter les lieux ou bien est-ce que l'appartement était réellement devenu impersonnel?_

_J'ai oublié de vous demander, vous avez déjà mangé? Je n'ai vraiment plus rien mais on peut toujours commander une pizza._

_C'est bon j'ai déjà mangé merci._

_Par contre j'ai du jus de pamplemousse et une bouteille d'eau au frais, ça vous va?_

_Très bien._

_Installez-vous. J'arrive tout de suite._

_Mais contrairement à ce qu'il envisageait elle vînt se percher sur un des tabourets derrière le plan de travail._

_Vous êtes prêt?_

_Il me manque plus que deux verres je crois._

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vos bagages sont prêts. _

_Oui. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la possibilité d'emmener grand chose avec moi. Ce qui prend le plus de temps c'est de contrôler que tout peut rester en l'état pendant six mois._

_Je passerai jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps si vous voulez._

_Oui merci. Vous venez?demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon. _

_Elle le suivit et s'installa dans un fauteuil. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les photos manquantes sur l'étagère. Il avait bien sûr prit la photo de ses parents, et celle avec son père où il est dans le cockpit de ce F4 mais ce qui la surpris le plus c'est que la photo d'eux lors du mariage de Bud et Harriet ait disparue elle aussi. Enfin, il n'y avait après tout rien d'anormal à ce qu'il emporte une photo de sa meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas? En tout cas elle ne fit aucune remarque._

_Vous vouliez parler de quelque chose de particulier où l'invitation c'était juste comme ça?_

_Comme je l'ai dit, si je vous ai invité à passer c'est pour profiter du temps que l'on peut passer ensemble. Mais vous m'avez mis à jour, il y a certaines choses dont j'aimerai que nous parlions. Ce que vous avez dit cet après-midi quand j'ai quitter le bureau, … ça m'a fait réfléchir._

_Elle l'observait, attentive, attendant qu'il poursuive. Ce qu'il fit._

_J'ai réaliser que je vous laisse croire que la situation est facile pour moi._

_Ce n'est pas le cas?_

_Non! Je suis sûr de ma décision de retourner en escadrille. Ce n'est peut-être pas bon pour ma carrière mais j'ai besoin de le faire. Je n'ai jamais voulu arrêter de voler, on m'a voler ce choix. J'ai besoin de le faire maintenant. Pourtant tout ceci serait beaucoup plus simple si je n'avais pas à choisir entre voler et tout ce que j'ai ici, si je pouvais emmener tout avec moi._

_Si vous vous inquiétez de perdre vos amis vous ne devriez pas. Je suis sûre que Bud et Harriet vous enverront des photos d'AJ et nous garderons contact par mails._

_C'est effectivement quelque chose qui m'inquiète. Je sais bien que l'on ne peut pas avoir le même contact avec les gens si on les voit tous les jours ou tous les 6 mois. Ça, ça ne peut marcher qu'avec la famille. A propos, je me demande…Vous avez dis quelque chose quand je suis venu vous dire pour mon opération…_

_Je suis désolée de m'être emportée comme ça. Je sais à quel point volé est important pour vous. C'est juste que…je me suis sentie flouée, vous avez fait ça dans mon dos et puis c'était si soudain. J'essayais de me faire à l'idée du départ de Chloé et vous débarquez pour m'annoncer que vous aussi vous vous sauvez._

_Je ne me sauve pas… Mais en fait ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais. Vous avez dit que si je repartais voler cela signifiait que voler était plus important pour moi que le JAG. Effectivement, avoir la chance de retourner en escadrille est pour moi plus important. Mais! cela ne signifie pas que le JAG et le temps que j'y ai passé ne m'importent pas. Bien au contraire. Je suis fier de ce que j'y ai fait, de ce que nous avons accompli. Ensuite vous avez dit que voler était plus important pour moi que Jordan. Vous avez certainement raison là-dessus aussi. Même si je peux comprendre qu'elle se soit sentit blessée en découvrant ma demande de réaffectation sans que je lui en aie parlé, je suis sûr qu'elle se serait rendu compte tôt ou tard que je voyais en elle bien plus une amie et une confidente qu'une amante ou qu'une potentielle Madame Rabb. Elle m'a aidé à comprendre pas mal de chose, et je lui en suis très reconnaissant mais si j'imagine la famille que je pourrai fonder ce n'est pas avec elle. Mais en fait ce n'est pas vraiment ça que je voulais vous dire même si vous méritez une explication. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est ce que vous avec dit ensuite, ou plutôt ce que vous n'avez pas dit._

_Mac ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ça en venant. Et même si elle était heureuse d'apprendre que leurs années de collaboration n'étaient pas complètement sans importance pour lui comme elle l'avait craint, elle n'était pas plus décidée qu'alors à lui dévoiler ce qu'elle avait remplacé par «tout le reste». Il partait pour de long mois en mer bon sang!_

_Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de parler de ça et à vrai dire moi-même je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir faire ça pourtant je sais que je le dois. Je ne pourrai pas partir dans de bonnes conditions si nous laissons cette question entre nous._

_Mac se reteint de lui demander pour quelle raison elle devrait lui faciliter le départ alors que lui lui rendait la vie si dure en partant. Elle connaissait très bien la raison, ils étaient amis, et bien plus que ça, elle l'aimait et ne pourrait pas se résoudre à lui faire du mal._

_J'ai eu l'impression, mais dites-moi si je me trompe que vous vouliez dire que voler était plus important pour moi que vous._

_Elle resta silencieuse se demandant ce que ça pourrait apporter de bon de le lui avouer. Il lui adressa un regard suppliant._

_Mac, je vous en pris, j'ai besoin de savoir. Si je vous ai mal comprise, j'en suis désolé, mais si c'est vraiment ce que vous avez pensé…_

_Alors quoi?_

_Vous vouliez vraiment dire ça?_

_Contrairement à ce à quoi Mac s'attendait, son visage reflétait de l'espérance alors qu'il lui posait une nouvelle fois la question._

_Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire._

_Et vous le croyez vraiment?_

_Bien sûr que je le crois. Pourquoi croirais-je autre chose? Voler est votre rêve d'enfance, il n'y a aucune raison qu'une simple amie est plus d'importance que ça._

_Vous savez très bien que vous êtes bien plus qu'une simple amie à mes yeux. En fait depuis ce soir là j'espère sans oser vous le demander que c'est ce que vous vouliez dire. Même si je suis désolé que vous puissiez penser ça._

_Ce n'est pas le cas?_

_Non! Bien sûr que non! Même si comme je vous l'ai dit je suis certain de vouloir retourner voler, l'idée de ne plus vous voir tous les jours me gâche le plaisir. Je voudrai tant ne pas avoir à faire ce choix. Avant c'était plus simple, je ne pensais pas avoir une seule chance avec vous, il m'aurait suffit de m'habituer à votre absence, tant bien que mal._

_Que voulez-vous dire par une chance, qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement, Harm?_

_Mac, quand je m'imagine fonder une famille, c'est toujours vous que j'imagine à mes côtés. Ce n'est pas vraiment innocemment que je vous ai promis cet enfant. Seulement jusque là je pensais que nous étions deux très bons amis mais que vous ne seriez pas d'accord pour que nous devenions plus…intimes. Mais maintenant, si c'est tellement important pour vous de savoir si voler est plus important à mes yeux que vous, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas vraiment contre cette idée. Mac, je t'aime. Je sais que les conditions ne sont vraiment pas les meilleurs pour te l'avouer mais je…je préfère te le dire maintenant et que peut-être…enfin…peut-être que tu…_

J'veux bien t'aimer mais comment est-ce que j'peux t'aimer si j'te vois pas? J'veux bien t'aimer toute chaste ou presque comme les curés qui s'marient pas, les sœurs cloîtrées qui se préservent pour un bon vieux dieu qui se cache. J'veux bien t'aimer, bien sûr j'en rêve, mais comment veux-tu que ça marche ?

_Je sais, je ne peux pas te demander ça._

J'veux bien me moquer du proverbe qui dit loin des yeux loin du cœur, dire que c'est faux que c'est acerbe juste fait exprès pour nous faire peur. J'veux bien m'endormir chaque soir en m'blotissant contre personne Avec ton corps dans ma mémoire comme une mère-grand qui pleur son homme.

_Tu ferais ça? Je veux dire, tu serais d'accord pour me laisser une chance, malgré mon départ, malgré mes faux-pas?_

J'veux bien t'aimer même jusqu'à croire aux éventuels avantages de mélanger nos deux histoires en perpétuel décalage. J'veux bien forcer tous ces hasards qui refusent de jouer en notre faveur. Et puis gagner la chance de t'voir deux p'tites journées ou deux p'tites heures.

_Je te promets que si tu nous accordes une chance, tout mon temps libre te sera consacré. Je passerai chaque jour de permission avec toi. Je passerai chaque heure de libre que j'aurai à penser à toi, comme si ça n'aurait pas été le cas de toute façon._

J'veux bien t'aimer mais comment est-ce que j'peux t'aimer si j'suis pas là pour t'envelopper de ma tendresse et t'consoler si ça va pas? J'veux bien t'aimer de loin le cœur tout plein de ton grand vide, t'aimer d'amour et de chagrin, t'aimer pour rien les yeux humides. J'veux bien t'aimer mais pour être franche j'suis pas solide si j'te vois pas. J'suis comme un aveugle sans canne blanche, sans chien guide et sans ton bras pour traverser cette rue là qu'on appelle l'océan. Pour traverser mais jusqu'à toi y a pas d'arc-en-ciel assez grand.

_Je sais que je suis plus fort quand je suis avec toi. Tu me manqueras terriblement mais si je sais que tu m'aimes et que c'est vers toi que je pourrai rentrer alors je sais que j'arriverai à tout._

J'veux bien t'aimer bien entendu de toute façon est-ce que j'ai l'choix? Je suis piégée. Je suis perdue. Je tourne en rond. Je t'aime déjà. Même si je sens que je m'éreinte à te chercher les bras tendus dans cet effrayant labyrinthe trop compliqué et trop tordu.

_Tu n'as pas à me chercher. Même quand je serai en mer je serai toujours là pour toi._

Je vais t'aimer même si tout ça c'est sans issu, c'est impossible. Et j'y croirai comme d'autres croient au p'tit jésus et à la bible. Je sais pas encore comment est-ce que j'vais t'aimer si j'te vois pas mais j'vais t'aimer c'est une promesse est-ce que t'entends c'que j'te dis là? Je vais t'aimer. _Oh Harm, si tu savais comme je t'aime!_

_Je crois que j'en ai une certaine idée, c'est comme ça que je t'aime aussi!_


	4. Il part en guerre

NA: à la suite de „vieille connaissance" (saison 6)

#

Il part en guerre / Sinsemilia

Il part en guerre contre ses démons. Trop longtemps trop d'galères, trop longtemps trop d'pression. Il a passé trop d'années à les subir. Il les a déjà trop longtemps laissé ternir ses sourires, gâcher trop d'ses plaisirs. Il a déjà tant de fois tenté de les fuir sans jamais y parvenir.

Harm, le visage enfoui dans ses mains était assis sur son canapé et ne cessait de revoir le sourire entendu que Kate lui avait adressé en partant. Juste après qu'il ait nié qu'il y est quoi que ce soit entre Mac et lui. Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose d'autre entre eux qu'une profonde amitié qui mériterait d'être exploré? Mais Mac était avec Mic, elle venait même de changer cette fichue bague de place et lui était avec Renée. Enfin avait été jusqu'à quelques heures plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle avait évoqué, pas très subtilement, qu'il était temps que, comme Mac et Mic, ils pensent à l'avenir, il avait réalisé que quoi qu'il y ait, ou n'ait pas, entre Mac et lui, il ne serait jamais prêt à offrir à Renée ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il avait rompu. Il était temps d'arrêté de se laisser porter par la vague et de prendre sa vie en main.

Baisser la tête, il a passé l'âge. Ça a déjà trop duré, il est temps d'tourner la page. C'est long une vie en cage dans la peau d'un otage. Ça y est, il sent monter la rage. Il part en guerre contre ses démons, duel à mort sans rémission. Il part en fight contre ses propres failles. C'est d'une partie d'lui-même dont il attaque la muraille. Le combat est de taille. Il en est le héros, l'ennemi et le champ d'bataille. Il est temps d'agir. Quitte à souffrir, il est temps d'en finir.

_Il se leva soudain, attrapa ses clés et sa veste et quitta son appartement. Dans un élan il conduisit jusqu'à Georgetown et c'est sans vraiment savoir comment qu'il se retrouva devant la porte de Mac. Il réalisa soudain que Mic se trouvait peut-être là mais comme il n'entendit rien, il tenta sa chance et frappa deux coups secs. Mac vint lui ouvrir, la tête enrubannée dans une serviette de bain._

_Harm? Qu'est ce que…_

_Mac, il faut absolument que je vous dise quelque chose!_


	5. Je suis un homme

NA: Ok celle là n'est vraiment pas plausible mais je peux pas m'en empècher et je sais que celles qui ont un penchant pour Harm, me pardonnerons bien vite en mettant les paroles en images! Si votre imagination est particulièrement débordante il faudrait peut-être la classer NC17 / M ;-)

Et si Cap'tain Lolo était amené à lire ça, la seconde ligne de la chanson est pour toi!:-p

#

Je suis un homme / Michel Polnareff

_En 1990, Harm est en mission à Paris. Il est bien conscient qu'en tant que représentant de son beau pays il se doit de participer à l'effort national: c'est à dire rabaisser ces petits parisiens arrogants avec leur tour Eiffel dressée en plein centre de la ville et leur prouver la suprématie américaine. Il réfléchit au discours qui pourrait tenir:_

La société ayant renoncé à me transformer, à me déguiser pour lui ressembler

Les gens qui me voient passer dans la rue me traitent de PD

Mais les femmes qui le croient, n'ont qu'à m'essayer

Je suis un homme, je suis un homme

Quoi de plus naturel en somme?

Oh oui mon style correspond bien à mon état civil

Je suis un homme, je suis un homme

Comme on en voit dans les muséums

Un Jules, un vrai, un boute-en-train, toujours prêt, toujours gai

A mon procès moi j'ai fais citer une foule de témoins

Toutes les filles du coin

Qui m'connaissaient bien

Quand le président m'a interrogé

J'ai prêté serment

J'ai prit ma plus belle voix et j'ai déclaré:

Je suis un homme, je suis un homme

Quoi de plus naturel en somme ?

Oh oui mon style

correspond bien à mon état civil

Je suis un homme, je suis un homme

Pas besoin d'un référendum

ni d'un expert

Pour constater qu'elles sont en nombre pair

En 90 _(en 70 dans la chanson mais Harm était un peu trop jeune à l'époque;-)_

Il n'est pas question

Ce serait du vice

De marcher tout nu

Sur les avenues

Mais c'est pour demain

Et un de ces jours

Quand je chanterai

Aussi nu qu'un tambour

Vous verrez bien que:

Je suis un homme, je suis un homme

Et de là-haut sur mon podium

J'éblouirai le tout Paris

De mon anatomie

Je suis un homme, je suis un homme

Quoi de plus naturel en somme ?

Oh oui mon style

correspond bien à mon état civil

Je suis un homme, je suis un homme

Et de là-haut sur mon podium

J'éblouirai le tout Paris

De mon anatomie

Je suis un homme, je suis un homme

Quoi de plus naturel en somme?

Oh oui mon style

correspond bien à mon état civil

Je suis un homme, je suis un homme…

Je suis un homme, je suis un homme…

Je suis un homme, je suis un homme…

#

NA: je sais, je sais...difficile de faire plus kitsch! :-p


	6. Medley

NA: Jag et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...bla...bla...bla...

Cette minific n'est pas tout à fait dans la lignée des autres vu qu'elle melange diverses chansons.

#

Medley / Patricia Kaas; France Gall; Michel Berger; Georges Brassens; Zebda; Axel Red; Charles Aznavour; Jean Ferrat; Lynda Lemay (à vous de trouver les extraits en question, je tien la liste détaillée à disposition)

_Le Lieutenant-Colonel Sarah Mackenzie affalée sur son canapé était une fois de plus plongée dans de sombres pensées. Qu'avait-elle fait de sa vie, quelle direction voulait-elle qu'elle prenne ?:_

J'ai _eu_ envie de boire jusqu'à vaciller, jusqu'à ne plus voir qui va me déshabiller. _Mais_ je suis raisonnable, honnête et patiente, bonne et charitable. J'ai la tête froide. _Et j'ai su me reprendre en main_

Eviter les regards, prendre cet air absent celui qu'ont les gens sur les boulevards, cet air qui les rend transparents. Apprendre à tourner les yeux devant les gens qui s'aiment. Eviter tous ceux qui marchent à deux, ceux qui s'embrassent à perdre haleine, _j'en ai pris l'habitude. Ça n'en est pas devenu moins douloureux. _Il manque quelqu'un près de moi, je me retourne tout le monde est là. D'où vient ce sentiment bizarre que je suis seule ?

Il joue avec mon cœur, il triche avec ma vie. Je me raconte des histoires en écoutant sa voix. C'est pas vrai ces histoires mais moi j'y crois. Faut-il pleurer, faut-il en rire ? Il me parle d'aventures et quand elles brillent dans ses yeux je pourrais y passer la nuit. Et je le suis où il veut.

J'ai envie de baisser mes bras de femme forte, envie d'accepter que la vague m'emporte. _Dans mes rêves _il me dit que je suis belle et qu'il n'attendait que moi. Il me dit que je suis celle juste faite pour ses bras. Des mensonges et des bêtises qu'un enfant ne croirait pas. Mais dans mes rêves j'y crois. La femme est avant tout sentimentale.

J'ai envie de toi mais je n'ose pas car je suis grande, je suis raisonnable, je donne l'exemple, je suis responsable. Je m'oublie pour d'autres. Mais c'est un cœur malade qui bat dans mes côtes. S'il n'entend le cœur qui bat le corps non plus ne bronche pas.

Je me sens petite, je me sens fragile. Et j'ai l'eau bénite qui me monte aux cils quand je te vois partir parce que je t'ai chassé. Comme pour me punir de te désirer.

Comment lui dire, comment lui faire comprendre d'un sourire, _de_ quelques mots d'amours…

Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui je peux dire qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir. Parce que c'est toi rien que pour ça. Parce que j'avoue _que_ je _ne_ suis pas non plus tentée de rester seule dans un monde insensé.

_A moins que les paroles à prononcer ne soient tout simplement que :_ je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai…


	7. Tell him

NA: Jag et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...bla...bla...bla...

Tell him / ?? (chantée par Vonda Shepard pour la version en question)

_Je rentre et commence à me préparer un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Après avoir choisi un plat cuisiné dans le congélateur et l'avoir enfourné dans le micro-onde je me dirige vers mon poste de télévision et l'allume. Je tombe sur le flash annonçant la série «Ally McBeal». On m'en a déjà parlé mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de regarder. Il paraît que c'est l'histoire d'une avocate quelque peu provocante qui connaît pas mal de déboires dans sa vie amoureuse. Je n'ai pas apporté de dossier à la maison ce soir, je retourne dans la cuisine récupérer mon plat de pâtes et décide de regarder. Je m'installe confortablement dans mon canapé pendant le générique._

_Maintenant que je vois sa tenue je comprends pourquoi on l'avait qualifiée de «provocante», et c'est peu dire! L'épisode démarre sur un rythme trépidant. J'ai un peu de mal à suivre, je ne sais pas qui est qui. Le dénommé John me fait rire, c'est vraiment un drôle d'avocat! Heureusement quand même que je ne risque pas d'en croiser un comme ça lors de mes dossiers, un juge ne permettrai pas ça dans son tribunal, car je crois que j'aurai quelque mal à contrer._

_Le générique défile jusqu'à la fin avant que je n'envisage d'éteindre mon poste. Je reste pensive. Finalement cette Ally c'est un peu comme une partie de moi-même, sans l'aspect militaire. Oh bien sûr, ça ne veut pas dire que si le règlement ne m'imposait pas l'uniforme je viendrai en minijupe au tribunal mais nous avons toute fois pas mal de points communs._

_Au début je n'ai guère apprécié les effets spéciaux représentant ses pensées. Puis, au fil de l'épisode, je m'y suis laissée prendre. Même si ce sont des exagérations ça reste assez proche de la réalité. Peut-être pas la réalité de tout le monde… mais la mienne. _

_Et puis cette chanson qui me reste dans la tête…_

Tell him

I know something about love

You've gotta want it bad

If that guy's got into your blood

Go out and get him

If you want him to be the very part of you

That makes you want to breathe

Here's the thing to do

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him

Tell him that you're always gonna love him

Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

I know somethin' about love

You gotta show it and make him

See that moon up above

Reach and get it

If you want him to

Make your heart sing out

And if you want him to

Only think of you

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him

Tell him that you're always gonna love him

Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

Ever since the world began it's been that way

For man and woman were created

To make love their destiny

Then why should true love be so complicated?

I know something about love

You gotta take it and

Show him what the world is made of

One kiss will prove it

If you want him to be

Always by your side

Take his hand tonight

Swallow your foolish pride and:

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him

Tell him that you're always gonna love him

Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

(X4)

_Traduction (pas vraiment fignolée, juste pour donner une idée du sens à ceux qui sont fachés avec l'anglais):_

Je sais quelque chose au sujet de l'amour

Tu dois le vouloir vraiment

si ce mec t'entre dans le sang

sors et obtiens-le

Si tu veux qu'il soit la partie de toi

Qui te donne envie de respirer

Voilà la chose à faire

Dis-lui que tu ne le quitteras jamais

Dis-lui que tu l'aimeras toujours

Dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-le lui maintenant

Je sais quelque chose au sujet de l'amour

Tu dois lui montrer et lui faire

Voir la lune là-haut

Atteints-la et obtiens-la

Si tu veux qu'il

Fasse chanter ton cœur

Et si tu veux qu'il

Ne pense qu'à toi

Dis-lui que tu ne le quitteras jamais

Dis-lui que tu l'aimeras toujours

Dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-le lui maintenant

Depuis que le monde existe il en est ainsi

L'homme et la femme ont été créés

Pour faire de l'amour leur destin

Alors pourquoi l'amour vrai devrait-il être si compliqué?

Je sais quelque chose au sujet de l'amour

Tu dois le prendre et

Lui montrer de quoi le monde est fait

Un baiser le prouvera

Si tu veux qu'il soit

Toujours à tes côtés

Prends sa main ce soir

Ravale ta fierté mal placée et:

Dis-lui que tu ne le quitteras jamais

Dis-lui que tu l'aimeras toujours

Dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-le lui maintenant

(X4)


End file.
